


Soulmates

by Littlelazyknight



Series: Crossing the line [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, Phineas and Ferb, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: While visiting Danville, Hakuba meets someone who knows exactly how he feels.





	Soulmates

Hakuba couldn't help but feel upset. He again didn't manage to catch Kid, didn't even came close to it.  
He sat on a bench next to a red haired girl. She didn't look too happy either.  
"Bad day?"  
"Yeah."  
They both sighed simultaneously.  
Hakuba didn't plan to continue the conversation, but he realised that he needed to talk to someone about it.  
"You see- I'm a detective and I'm trying to catch one guy but he always manages to get away. I don't think you know how does it feel."  
He looked at the girl. She was starting at him.  
"I know EXACTLY how does it feel! And when I think I finally got them every evidence of what they did just disappears!"  
"With a puff of smoke?"  
"Yeah, sometimes."  
Hakuba leaned forward and continued with excitement:  
"You know what's the worst? That the crowd is cheering for him..."  
"And the public don't even realise how dangerous are the things they're doing!"  
Now detective was certain. He have found his soulmate.  
"But you know..." see continued but her enthusiasm disappeared "sometimes I wonder if I really want to bust them. They're not evil, it's not like they hurt people... actually they bring more joy to this town than I ever could and it'll be over when I bust them."  
Detective frowned. He always wondered about Kid's motive and, although he would never admit it, he knew it wasn't anything bad. He also remembered all the people who got help from the phantom thief. Sometimes it was hard to prove that he really was the good guy.  
"You're right."  
"By the way I'm Candance." she said. Hakuba shook her hand.  
"Hakuba Saguru."  
After a moment he asked:  
"Do you like Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Are you kidding? I've read the whole thing in one night!"

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought that Hakuba and Candance have quite similar problems, then I remembered that Candance is Sherlock Holmes fan... and I had to write this.


End file.
